


when your legs don't work like they used to before

by wishingtowritefornow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, its a vent for me, its kinda sad, its sweet tho, sorry - Freeform, this is an apology for the klance gc, tw ms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingtowritefornow/pseuds/wishingtowritefornow
Summary: Slowly and carefully, Keith pulls Lance away just enough to see his face, wrapping his arms around him.“My mama’s sick,” Lance says slowly, keeping his voice even. “She has MS, which is a… a nerve disease.tw:cursing/talk of nerve disease





	when your legs don't work like they used to before

**Author's Note:**

> here yall

“Lance?”

It’s nine o’clock at night, the sun as long after fallen, and Keith’s stands in the doorway in his pajama’s, staring at his boyfriend in bewilderment.

Lance-Lance is _crying._ He looks like he’s been crying for hours, eyes red and cheeks bloated. His lip is red, probably from biting on it, and rain drops of tears litter on his eyelashes.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asks, reaching a hand to pull Lance in. His lover doesn’t resist, falling limp into his arms, the rough movement of his shoulders dictating his sobs.

Keith closes the door, moving melancholy boy and himself to his couch.

“Lance, sugar, what’s going on?” Keith doesn’t know if he’ll get a reply, but from his shirt he can feel Lance’s mouth moving.

Slowly and carefully, Keith pulls Lance away just enough to see his face, wrapping his arms around him.

“My mama’s sick,” Lance says slowly, keeping his voice even. “She has MS, which is a… a nerve disease. Her immune system is at war, and she-she can’t walk, she can’t drive, she can barely even fucking cook because she’s so tired all the time and I don’t wanna bring this on the kids because they’re too young to know what this really is and Becca and Marco already have enough problems and Veronica won’t even look at me and I didn’t know who else to come to, I’m so sorry Keith-“

Keith kisses him.

Sweet, sorrow, saddened, pitiful. It’s a kiss, an embrace, reserved for Lance, one that only Lance has gotten.

“Sugar, you don’t have to apologize when you come to me. I’m here for you, that’s basically my job. I don’t want you to worry about wanting to come here, alright?” Lance nods.

Keith licks his lips, “And about your mom, Lance, I’m sorry. I know how hard losing a parent can be, even if it’s not losing them to a passing. It will get better, especially with your help and everyone around the houses’ help. You are so amazing, and your mother is an amazing woman, and I’m sure you and your family will get through this together. You all are so strong, and I know that you can do this and make the best of it and keep a positive attitude. There’s nothing wrong with crying, there’s nothing wrong with letting your siblings know what’s going on. There is nothing wrong with being a family on this matter, okay? And I’m gonna be here, too. Anything you need, just say the word and I’m right here.”

“C-can I stay here tonight?” Lance asks after a pause.

“Always,” Keith says, and pulls Lance closer.


End file.
